<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>They've Said There's Magic in Paris by Fyliwion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24157573">They've Said There's Magic in Paris</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyliwion/pseuds/Fyliwion'>Fyliwion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>30 Kisses [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>30 Kisses Challenge, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arsène Lupin - Freeform, Disguise, F/M, Falling In Love, Feels, Fluff, Kaito is an idiot, Magic, Magicians, Our Distance and That Person, Paris - Freeform, Pining, Rain, Reunions, Romance, Ten Years Later, fake identity, thieves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:20:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24157573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyliwion/pseuds/Fyliwion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been years since Kaito Kuroba left Japan, and Aoko's decision to travel to Europe on holiday has nothing to do with a missing best friend who may or may not be hiding away in France. </p><p>When she runs into a man who painfully reminds her of him though, she extends her stay in Paris and finds out there's more to the story then she bargained for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid/Nakamori Aoko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>30 Kisses [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>They've Said There's Magic in Paris</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm going to admit... this was one of my favorites. It was one of the reasons I wanted to repost them here. It was also the first fic that I wrote which was over 10K. (Which was a big deal back when you had to post it on livejournal and I couldn't fit it all as one post.) </p><p>Theme #4: Our Distance and That Person</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There was a gentle breeze that played with her hair as she listened to the murmur of voices around her, not that she understood French in the slightest, but she had to admit the language was beautiful as the wind carried it to her ears. Perhaps it </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>been a good idea taking this vacation.  She had been uncertain, but even with the language barriers it was a definite relief once she arrived and was able to just relax.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a month-long tour around Europe. She'd started with a visit to Hakuba in London and was set to travel through Spain, Italy, Germany, and of course France, where she was at the moment. It had been a choice between there and the US, but in the end Europe had won out. For one, she knew she could stay with Hakuba for a few days, and perhaps it was ridiculous, but she still hoped to hear something concerning Kaito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew he left for Europe, or at least that's where he claimed to have gone. Supposedly he’d ended up somewhere in France last she heard. Hakuba had been little help when it came to her best friend's whereabouts; though he did assure her that he had no doubt the boy was fine (personally she thought the Detective still believed he was KID, which was just absurd at this point).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One thing she did know; however, was that Kaito was alive.  She'd know if he wasn't and that thought gave her hope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So she kept an eye out for posters, magicians, ads, anything that might broadcast "Kaito Kuroba, Magician Extraordinaire" or just Kaito. She'd asked other performers if they'd heard of him, but while some had heard of Toichi Kuroba, few even knew he had a son. Knowing he was well was one thing, but she knew the chances of her just happening to run into one man who could be in the whole of France? For that matter, he might have left to some other part of Europe entirely, or  a different continent altogether. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aoko knew that her chances were bleak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead she forced him to stay in a separate part of her mind, and just sat outside the little cafes that were scattered around the city of Paris. She let herself stop and just take it easy for a while- sipping a latte and clearing her thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was late afternoon when she decided to head back to where she was staying, after much deliberation she decided to take the longer route, one that would let her pass by a couple squares where quite a crowd of street performers and artists would congregate. For all she was trying to forget him for the trip, she couldn't resist checking anyway- just in case, after all she couldn't be disappointed, and it wasn't like she didn't enjoy watching everything from dancers to mimes to magicians or painters set up their wares along the way. It made her smile, something that Kaito had always been especially good at.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She meandered down the streets, weaving in and out, watching a man who somehow was managing to play several instruments at once before turning to a young lady acting out what she could only assume was some sort of play. She glanced at portraits of lovers and children, some pictures she couldn't place and others that had little meaning at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If it was one thing Kaito had left with her it was a love of the arts. It was one of the few things that could make her forget the world completely and drown in an alternate reality, even if it did make the ache run deeper afterwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had given up for the evening, lost in the crowds and certain she'd seen everyone, when a white dove flew past her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned to look as a collective giggle was released from a group of young women and children surrounding what could only be a magician. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A magician with blond hair and blue eyes- not her Kaito. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She watched the dove wistfully telling her heart to calm down, but couldn't resist stepping closer to look at his tricks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man gave her a simple smile as he shuffled his cards and went about showing off his wares. In the end she decided Kaito was better, with Kaito you could never tell where the next trick would come from. This man was good, but every once in a while he'd slip up giving a sign on how it was done if a person knew where to look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She became so wrapped up in the man's work she failed to notice as the crowd grew, only as the act began to wind down did she see the man on the other side of the group watching from afar like she was. Not just watching the magic show, but studying the magician's craftsmanship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the magician had finished she applauded lightly but her eyes remained on the mop of dark hair and slim built figure turning on the other side. A Japanese man who was turning away, his hand in his pocket. His clothes were nothing unusual, a blue dress shirt and black pants, messy dark hair she could now only see the back of. He was well built and from what she saw by the looks a few ladies around him gave- quite handsome too for all she couldn't see his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then she didn't need to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was in the way he walked, the way he stood, the way each strand of hair scattered out of place, how his head was angled just right. Years may have passed, but she'd know Kaito anywhere. And that? That had to be-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kaito?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her voice caught as she nearly whispered the words, "Kaito!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She ran after the young man calling to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time she managed to catch up and pull on his arm the young man swerved and her breath stopped as she stared. Blue eyes, sparkling and glittering looked at her for a long moment. She could swear there was recognition and shock before it was replaced by confusion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can- Can I help you miss?" He spoke in Japanese, but she was startled when it was intercepted by a French accent. It was Kaito, and Kaito wasn't from France… but this </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kaito wasn't it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>True. It was a man rather than the boy she knew. Darker blue eyes. Broader shoulders but-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kaito? What- what are you saying? It's you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>bakaito</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Stop with the accent! Don't tease me like that-" she let go of him stepping back a step. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Older, yes. A change of accent. A shift in his weight, and was that grey at his temples? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lines around his eyes? Smile?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No… older? Yes. But…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had to be him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes were troubled as he watched her. The young woman was so sure, so positive and it was obvious she would not be swayed. Love was a many splendored thing, but it could also easily blind you, or in some cases make the truth seem all the clearer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But this time it was impossible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no smirk. No hands with magic tricks and roses. No recognition. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was not Kuroba Kaito- no matter how much this woman wanted him to be. He couldn't be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he cleared his throat, looked at her, and with the same accented Japanese, "I think you might have mistaken me for someone else, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mademoiselle</span>
  </em>
  <span>. My name is Velmont Kazuhiko." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She froze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave her a rough smile, "My father loved France so-" he raised his hands in a shrug.  "I'm sorry- that I'm not your friend. Are you two close?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hung her head slightly, "Were. Were close. I haven't seen him in several years. He was said to be in Europe, here actually, and-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I look a lot like him?" His eyes were understanding, kind.  It didn't help the disappointment and ache that had built up inside her. It would be easier if he were rude and uncaring, not so polite, so understanding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Better if she didn't get the feeling he could read her so well, eyes that just bared her soul. Unnerving normally, but with him it felt normal and that unsettled her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, yes, I guess I should've realized I was wrong. I just. I had been hoping and got carried away," she could literally feel her cheeks burning. She was positive this man had more important business, and it was stupid of her to ever believe that the man might've actually been Kaito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No matter how close of a twin he might be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except she’d met Shinichi Kudou. She’d nearly slapped him that one time, thinking it was Kaito. She should know better, on how cruel life could be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just gave a light laugh shaking his head, "It's perfectly alright </span>
  <em>
    <span>mademoiselle</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You had every reason to hope- especially if he meant that much to you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aoko could've sworn there was a flash of sorrow in his eyes, but it had been so well hidden by his smiling exterior she couldn't be sure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I would probably do the same thing if I had believed such," he gave her a wink that made a smile flutter across her lips even with her hesitance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right. Again I'm sorry-" she gave another half bow. "Um I'll leave you be then-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now surely things haven't gotten so bad in Japan that one does not introduce themselves when I've already given you my name!" He said leaning slightly with an eyebrow raised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It caused her cheeks to redden even more before she mumbled "Aoko Nakamori" causing him to grin further. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well that's better <em>Mademoiselle</em> Aoko." he told her grinning. "A pretty name too. Now, would I be so bold to ask if the lady has had supper yet?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was caught off guard at that and shook her head, "No. I had a little coffee at the café but-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah hah! Then perhaps the lady would allow me to take her for a little dinner hmm? Think of it as someone who knows the city well being one of its citizens," he said, smirking. "I know the best places for food- and surely its no fun eating alone when your on vacation." He rubbed the back of his head, "I was thinking of picking up something myself, but I would be much happier having a little company. We could trade tales! I can tell you all about Paris and its quirks and perhaps you tell me a little about home?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a brief pause and then that strange tilt of the head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Well?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her cheeks colored at the idea and she frowned, "I'm sure you've got things to attend to. I would hate to put you out of your way just because I-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No! It's no problem at all! I'd love the company- especially of such a beautiful lady. It would be an honor to have you join me." He asked and she could've sworn there was hope and a little of something else reflecting in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took her a moment to decide, torn between her happy solitude she had been enjoying, and taking up this man's offer. It would've been easier if he hadn't looked so damn much like Kaito. The way his eyes glittered in anticipation, his smile-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You accept then?!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn't say no when he lit up. It was a terrible idea. He was from France, Paris of all things! And it didn't take much to see he had more than his fair share of good looks. Kaito had too (she hadn't been completely blind in high school even if it seemed that way), but this man with his slight differences and an adult had taken those to a new level.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By any accounts, it was silly that he should feel anything for her at all, much less want to take a stressed, hallucinating, daydreaming young woman to supper when she was the farthest thing from a Parisian beauty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And yet, there he was, looking at her akin to a pleading puppy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took a deep breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright. Where's a good place to get something to eat then?"</span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aoko felt better then she had in years. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She fought back against the little notion that told her she was just trying to replace Kaito, informing it quite pointedly that she was under no conditions trying to make this Velmont into his substitute. After all, Velmont held a type of seriousness that Kaito had never had, and she personally doubted ever would have.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But over the next week-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What had started as dinner had been continued for breakfast the next day. Supposedly Velmont's job was flexible, as he offered to show her some of the sites Paris had to offer. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>going to politely turn him down until the man pointed out he could also act as a translator, after he politely pointed out her French was "</span>
  <em>
    <span> a bit </span>
  </em>
  <span>" rusty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hadn't known what else to say when she finally accepted. Her words caught in her throat and it was only later she wondered what on earth had persuaded her to accept such a proposal from a complete and utter stranger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even if he </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>resemble Kaito to an unnerving degree.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nice dinner the night before that had been enjoyable enough. She had expected to be bored out of her mind, or aggravated, or hit on to the point that she was the one doing the hitting before turning around and leaving her escort altogether. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What she hadn't expected was a polite gentleman who managed to make her smile, and whose company she found she enjoyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even if she had to admit it was difficult not to compare him to Kaito. The way he was perfectly at ease with her, and they fell into easy camaraderie without the awkwardness it usually entailed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All in all, it just felt good to have someone to talk to. A friend that she could actually relax with- something she hadn't really had since Kaito left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which is why she told herself for the tenth time, her decision to stay in France for the duration of her trip had </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing </span>
  </em>
  <span>to do with Velmont Kazuhiko or Kaito Kuroba.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d just fallen in love with the city. The romance. The sights and the countryside that she’d now had a glimpse of. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not because of missing magicians and their doppelgangers.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes. That's exactly what she told herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But by the end of the second week, she'd nearly forgotten trying to convince herself of that. Aoko found herself with a far bigger problem. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like trying to tell herself she wasn't falling for the charming young Frenchman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because like it or not- that's precisely what was happening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The problem was, he was charming. He was witty, smart, intellectual, a perfect gentleman, and she couldn't help but admit he was also quite handsome. Someone would be stupid </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>to fall in love with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, she wasn't in love with the man, that was silly, after all she'd only met him a week ago. No she may be falling for him, but it definitely wasn't love. No, she was in love with Kaito, and no matter how much this man might look like him Velmont was not that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that did stop her heart from fluttering every time he flashed her a grin, or tugged on her hand to show her the view from some hillside garden that had been hidden in the middle of the city.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No. She was in love with Kaito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But with this man who reminded her so strongly of him? How could she resist? And was it so terrible, if her stomach exploded in butterflies and her heart remembered how to sing?</span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You enjoyed it then?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked towards Velmont and smiled. She still felt silly, dressed as she was, but it was hardly over dressed given some of the outfits she’d seen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! It was like nothing I’d ever seen. They were amazing,” she said looking back at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ballet. Their seats had overlooked the stage, and she’d never imagined it could be that beautiful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s one of my favorites,” he said, blue eyes keeping hold on hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaito. Except not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sadness there, the emotions etched on his face, the lines and age and…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No. Kaito could never have grown that much in the years that had passed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” she said softly. “Truly. I’m not sure what I expected, but it wasn’t that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled back, “I’m glad to have had such a wonderful companion to join me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d claimed he’d had a second ticket, and no one to take it. Perhaps a lie, but with so few days left in Paris and nothing to do with her evenings she saw no reason to not accept. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’d had dinner, and then the show.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Romeo and Juliet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dancers had been beautiful, but she swore she felt Velmont taut during most of it. Still, he’d smiled easily enough when he brought the champagne during the intermissions, asking what she thought of it and if she’d seen any ballets before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shall we have a drink before I return you to your hotel?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glanced up in surprise, “Sure. It’s early enough. Perhaps we could walk back, and find something along the way?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon amie.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A starry Parisian night. A trip to the ballet. Champagne. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It might have been perfect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was the perfect gentleman. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And when he kissed her hand in front of her hotel, she could almost forgot about the sadness she saw reflected back in both their eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stumbled back to her room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alone. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rain fell gently against the umbrella that covered her through the bustling streets,  busy even with the downpour that showed no sign of letting up. Aoko's mood felt what the weather was expressing, one more day and she'd be on a plane back to Japan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lonely, nostalgic, Japan- with all the reminders of exactly what her life was like.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It hadn't helped at all, that she was once again alone in the city. Velmont had issued his regrets and told her he'd have to meet her that evening due to some business that had come up. She chided herself for being so silly- the man had spent enough time with her and she was an idiot thinking he had no other life than guiding a tourist all the hours of his day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, she was making her way around areas she hadn't explored yet, glaring at the offending downpour as she forced her way through the crowds heading to who knew where. Of course fate would have it, that as soon as the crowds thinned she was on the edge of a massive park where small little sellers were set up and a couple performers had made niches in covered areas to do their shows and the like.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course she’d end up right where she began weeks ago. Somehow she’d circled back around...But then there were worse places to end up. She'd managed to wander into the red light district by accident a couple days before she'd met up with Velmont. There had been an adventure.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead the rain lightened, and looking at the thinning crowd she supposed one last glance around the plaza wouldn't hurt. Even if she knew by now, Kaito wasn’t there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or so was her thought, just before she made out a mess of black hair and blue eyes in a crowd of people. She might not have noticed him at all, if the figure hadn't bent over as if talking to someone, and standing among the throng of performers. His stance so painstakingly Kaito that she darted over, his name on her tongue, when she remembered the episode with Velmont-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Velmont. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She froze. As she stepped closer she took in the details and felt her breath catch. That older look, the touch of grey on his temples, and that darkness in his eyes. It wasn't Kaito, but her Parisian friend instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Curiosity caught her though, especially when he didn't notice her under the large blue umbrella she was holding. She knew nearly nothing about his daily life, and she couldn't help but wonder what he was doing among so many onlookers. So, instead of running over like she had planned to she carefully meandered over, hiding behind her umbrella to see what the man was up to. The crowd around him was thick enough he must be good, and easy enough to keep her hidden while still able to see and hear him perfectly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now-" said the man holding up a coin, "You said the tooth fairy gave you this ?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The coin flipped between two of his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh huh! Isn't it great! 'Cause I lost this tooth!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmmm I wonder… Do you think since it's from a fairy that makes it immune to a wizard's tricks?" He asked, a smirk playing across his face that sent a nervous shiver down Aoko's spine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The little boy scowled, "Idunno… Not if he were a reaaaalllly strong wizard… like Harry Potter could probably change it!" he said grinning broadly, she could see the tooth was one of his front ones which almost made her laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until she realized the little boy was speaking in English. English that Velmont was replying in. Flawlessly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man laughed, "Well... I'm not Harry Potter, however-" he twirled the coin and tossed it up before there was a poof, "I may be able to overcome a fairy's spell!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave the boy a wink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The child was wide eyed as confetti fell from where the coin had been in midair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aoko felt cold as the man went on to collect the confetti before blowing on it, and suddenly had one, two, three balls fall from midair as he began to juggle. It started off simple before more continued, and then the balls turned into torches, clubs, plates, and finally giant coins which he threw up before three fell to the ground, identical to the first the boy had given him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who would've guessed? I think the fairy must have had the three of them stuck together with a spell. Just needed a good wizard to have them unstuck for you,” he was grinning at the little boy as he handed over the coins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wicked! You really ARE a wizard!" said the little boy looking at him as though Christmas had come early.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mmmm just your average magician at your service" said the man with another wink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crowd cheered, and more people began joining the throng. Aoko couldn’t move. Her fist tight around the umbrella as she stared at the man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was ridiculous. Right? It couldn't be? That was the man she'd been talking with for over two weeks now- she'd </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>if it was Kaito. She would have been able to tell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> It was just a coincidence that he…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small girl had forced her way through the crowd and looked up at the man flushed. She trembled as she reached out grabbing the little boy’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm so sorry sir! My little brother John is just such a hassle! He knows not to run off like that! I hope he didn't cause you any trouble-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sissy! Sissy look what the nice man gave me! He made the tooth fairy's coin turn into THREE of them!" He was beaming widely completely oblivious to the young girl's panic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man shook his head, "No trouble at all miss. Indeed it was a pleasure.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled at the girl, “But really now! Its not fair your brother should get something and you shouldn't-" he mused looking at her for a moment and then, "Mm for a young lady like you..." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held up his hand, and a white rose bloomed in his hand, "She should have something as beautiful as herself."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If the girl's cheeks had been red, now they were even redder, "Sir-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aoko’s heart pounded in her ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She never even heard the rest of the conversation. All she could do was stare at the rose as she felt the world drop out beneath her, and one word escaped her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kaito."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She barely saw his head turn at the name as the umbrella fell from her hand. She took off running as fast and as far as she could away. Abrasively she pushed through the crowds, a mad dash to get away. Away from him. Away from everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Kaito. Velmont Kazuhiko had been Kaito. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt like an idiot. A complete idiot. Of course it had been an elaborate joke. The past two weeks had been nothing more then something so that Kaito could get a good laugh because his childhood friend had been to stupid to see what was right before her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He'd lied to her. He'd lied and made up some stupid identity and led her while she went like a lamb to slaughter. The thoughts kept running through her head as she felt a stream of tears run down her face. She was only dully aware that it had started raining again, not as hard as it had before, but enough. Like the sky was crying with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he cared he’d have written. Called. Emailed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he’d cared he’d have kept in touch, and not disappeared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d never been anything but a stupid joke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had been stupid. He was far away from her, a distance that she could never span, and that person-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shut her eyes and let the torrents of water pour down upon her as she fled through the people trying to get as far away as she could from the scene, far away from people on a whole, before she felt someone grab her wrist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're going to get sick out here,” concern filled his voice and yet still there seemed a distance that held the two of them apart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn't help notice with irony that he was speaking in fluent Japanese, no trace of the accent she'd heard before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aoko flinched trying to pull away, but instead found the space closed and felt something draped around her shoulders. Fingering it she realized dully it was a coat, warm and dry, almost so much so she nearly pulled it closer before she remembered it was his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm fine" she murmured, pushing it off and letting it fall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The splash never came, but she heard footsteps coming after her quickly. Her eyes kept in front of her, if she turned now she didn't know what she would do. As it was, she felt like she was going to burst into several thousand pieces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He'd lied. He'd lied and he'd toyed with her. Played her exactly as he would any of his other magic tricks, and she'd been so stupid she hadn't even noticed. Too set on believing Kaito wouldn't do that to her, wouldn't try to hide behind some false identity- that he would never play to be a stranger just so he wouldn't have to deal with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And here he was trying to make amends. Did he really think she'd fall for that? Thank God she hadn't been as brainless as to tell him that she actually loved him. Or had loved him. The way she'd just senselessly babbled on about him to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Velmont</span>
  </em>
  <span>! God, she was half surprised she hadn't spilled it somewhere along the way. If she had actually mentioned to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Velmont</span>
  </em>
  <span> that the reason she couldn't stop looking for Kaito was because-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought made her shudder and turn even colder inside. She'd thought she knew Kaito- Her best friend, the first boy she'd fallen in love with, but now? She had no idea how she could've even thought he was anything but a selfish, egotistical, bast-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sneeze caught her mid-thought, jarring her away from her mental cursing as another followed right after. She heard a snort behind her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah right. You're fine? Like hell you’re fine. I'm not even fine… Come on. You figured it out- you should at least know the whole story yeah?" She felt the coat replaced around her shoulders and felt an umbrella cover her as the rain stopped its relentless fall on her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't care-" she informed him bitterly, "Why should I care? After all, you obviously didn't want to see me, or me to find you or you wouldn't take up some stupid psued-" she sneezed, "speudo-" she sneezed again, sniffling through the tears threatening to fall again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pseudonym?" he offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"'Xactly" she said sniffling harder. She tried to walk away, but she could see from the corner of her eye he had no trouble keeping up with her. It wasn't fair that his face show’d no trace of emotion. Just that damn neutral poker face he was so proud of. For a moment she thought she saw a glimpse of something in his eyes, but with the rain and her own shot emotions there was no way she could tell without turning completely around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which was something she definitely wasn't going to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look. Aoko you're soaked, and you're shivering. I'm not going to let you catch pneumonia by yourself in a country where you don't even speak the language. And don't tell me you can speak some, I know very well you can barely ask the price of bread, nevermind explain to a doctor what's wrong with you when you're half conscious." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tried to ignore him, but he stepped beside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't even know where you're going. Come on. My place isn't far- you can dry off a little and I'll tell you everything. You don't have to believe me, and I don't expect you to forgive me. You don't ever have to see me after today again if you don't want to, but at least hear me out? Or if not that… then let me escort you back to the hotel or call a cab or something so you don't come down ill, alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn't look at him though her pace slowed slightly. As she came to a stop she felt a hand reach out and catch her arm gently. Turning around she saw real worry in his face, along with something akin to nervousness- or as much as Kaito could even look nervous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It caught her off guard to hear his voice catch in an almost pleading remark. Kaito never resorted to that. Not when he hit behind all his teasing and joking and tricks. She'd even heard him upset once or twice, but he never sounded so... sincere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright," she said in a near whisper. "But that's it. You explain and then you call me a cab and I leave." She paused before looking up at him hesitantly, "And Kaito? I want the truth."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could've sworn she saw an edge of sadness flash across his eyes as he nodded, "Promise. No more lies. I'll tell you everything."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt her heart break. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was raining harder when they finally arrived at a quaint little apartment building overlooking another side of the park she'd seen him and the children at. He slipped in a key and led her up several flights of stairs, the only sound the pitter-patter of rain outside against the shingles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He brought her down a small hallway and then stopped to open up another door for her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Here we are, come inside and sit down- I'll heat up some tea or something for you and grab a couple towels. Make yourself at home," he shut the door before disappearing into a connecting room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stepping into the apartment Aoko was surprised at the size. In comparison to those at home it could nearly be a mansion, even for a European apartment it was larger than average. Through the hall was a well-kept, cozy living room connecting to a kitchen and dining area, windows on one side, along with a door that opened onto a balcony that she dryly noticed overlooked the park.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a bathroom to one side, along with the bedroom </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>an office area separating from the hall. With high ceilings to complete the whole look, and the fact that the place was actually clean (mostly at least for any bachelor pad) well it was the picturesque French abode.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sneezed again, scowling, as she headed towards one of the chairs that looked especially comfy and sat down, ignoring the fact she was sopping wet for the time being. She bit her lip staring at her hands, before reaching for a strand of her hair that she discovered was completely soaked. It didn't help her take her mind off the fact she was nearly freezing, shivering, and felt angry, hurt, and confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was shortly thereafter Kaito reappeared with two thick towels and a t-shirt and sweat pant, which he promptly brought over to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you’d like to change I don't mind. I mean… you can borrow something, except, well I wasn’t sure if you’d want to. I mean you don’t have to but-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It caught her off guard, the way he stumbled over his words. Still, looking at the clothes she pulled away shaking her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right. Of course. Well here.." he held up a hand where two steaming cups had appeared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tea or cocoa?" he asked, "Pick one. Don't worry, I didn't drug it or anything, you just need to warm up a little, so I won't let you say no."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cocoa's fine…" she muttered softly and found the cup placed in her hand, suddenly with whipped cream on top and all. Under regular circumstances she would have laughed, or teased him, or joked or something but somehow she couldn't do it this time around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaito fidgeted slightly taking a sip from his own cup. His nerves were showing. The way his hand went to his hair and the fact that he moved to lean against the wall instead of sitting down. "So… Where to start-" he said almost inaudibly. More to himself then her really. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe why you left? Why you lied? Why you never called, never wrote, never confirmed where you were? Maybe explaining why you hid from me- tricked me- toured me around Paris under a false name! What? So you could disappear again as someone-" she hiccupped slightly cutting off her outburst and more tears rolled down her eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached out with a handkerchief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I didn't originally plan on leading you on,” he said tightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Originally it was supposed to be: 'Oh excuse me! I'm not who you're looking for!' And you were supposed to go on with your life and just forget about the Kaito Kuroba look alike you ran into in Paris.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A nice story if he hadn’t led her by the nose for weeks. "You were the one who-!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who asked you to dinner. Yes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But then-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cut her off shaking his head. "Aoko you looked dismal. What was I supposed to do? I asked before I even knew what I was doing. I thought it'd just be one night. One night and you'd still forget and maybe you'd manage to actually smile! You don't go on vacation to France and feel like the world is coming to an end. I thought maybe if I took you to supper and showed you a few sights you'd… Well, forget about me. The real me. Enjoy everything else. You wouldn't figure it out; it'd all be perfect. And then I don't know; one day and then the next, and the next, and I knew I was treading on dangerous ground… but…." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cup had disappeared from his hands, and his arms wrapped tightly around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> "I swear to you the last thing I wanted was to see you hurt. You weren't supposed to know, and even if I had wanted to tell you? By that time it was too late. What would I say? 'By the way? Aoko? Umm yeah it's me’ So, instead I kept up the fake name and let you have a good time. I thought it might have even worked, until you saw me with those kids-" he cracked a bitter smile looking out one of the windows at the gale that was blowing outside, "Never could resist showing off…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt worse for his words, "So you're claiming you did it because I looked sad? That's it? Dammit Kaito if you cared so much why not just tell me it's you! Do you hate me so much that-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn't get to finish the sentence. He did yell it, or even say it particularly loud- if anything the words were nearly emotionless but something in them commanded her attention and caused her to freeze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't hate you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let them sink in for a moment before staring back at him, tears still untouched on her cheek before she managed, "Then why?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silence was deafening and lasted an eternity. His back was entirely to her now, with the only noise the rumble of thunder in the distance and pelting rain hitting the window. He seemed to be thinking, as cool and collected as ever, but at the end she saw his shoulders slump and head drop just slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let me tell you a story. . . "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He never faced her as he told her about a young man who traveled to Paris with his magic show, supposedly looking for something- a heirloom that had said to be circling France. An object wanted by magicians, thieves and murderers alike, a stone called Pandora. A young magician who wanted the challenge of finding this priceless gem that so many desired- and who thought while he toured why not see about catching this "Magic Stone."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A magician who had an "accident" during one of his performances, and died as a result, leaving a widow and his eight year old son to grieve at home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aoko found herself pulling the coat closer around her as he went on to tell her about a young man who found the truth a decade past now. Who sought the rest of the story… knowing quite well the consequences, and shortly realizing the price it might cost him and that he very well might have to pay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She thought he had finished when he stopped for a moment. She still couldn't see his face and he'd seemed to have sunk into the shadows while he spoke. Aoko felt a chill run down her spine as she watched him when she finally spoke up, "Kaito… then why didn't you come to me? Come to my father! I would've helped! We could've done something!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A beat and then in a strained voice, "Because sometimes Aoko-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A shadow flickered over him and then he stepped back into the light. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sometimes your father's footsteps lead down roads you can only go alone. In this case, my father's mantle was too heavy even for me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her breath caught, and she felt her chest tighten at the words. Her fingers wrapped around the coat, but the action caused her to look sharply at the material. Where dark wool had rested around her shoulders before, soft white silk now draped smoothly. Her heart was pounding in her chest from fear as she looked at the emblems, the work, each little detail that she knew from every heist she'd ever attended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue shirt, red tie, white pants, complete with top hat.  The only thing missing the coat and cape hanging from her shoulders, and the monocle that he held up between two fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aoko felt the world drop out from beneath her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was KID.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He </span>
  </em>
  <span>was KID.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaito- Her Kaito- was KID.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The truth came crashing down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're… you're…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kaitou 1412. Kaitou KID. Last wizard of the century. Arsene Lupin of Japan. Thief, player and phantom all wrapped in one. At your service-" even seeing red she detected the bitterness in the words. A cold empty verse as he gave her a bow, and even feeling like she was dying , she still managed to see the pain in his eyes as he kept his eyes level with hers, pain that he worked so hard to hide and still showed there for the world to see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kai-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held up a hand, "And yes- You’re right. Kaito Kuroba, magician and liar extraordinaire-" his smirk was gone, his face trained to hold in its tight mask as he never took his eyes away. "What? You don't think I realized what I was doing?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mouth opened and closed as she looked at him taken aback. She was surprised she wasn't crying again, but somehow-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Every single time Aoko. Every. Single. Time. I'd sit there and tell you 'No I'm not KID' or 'I swear I wasn't at the heist last night' or 'I can't I'm working.' White lies. Blunt lies. Out of my way to trick, confuse and keep you from every having one more suspicion that I am KID. To make </span>
  <em>
    <span>sure </span>
  </em>
  <span>you never knew the truth." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moved away again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well that's over. You know. I'm KID. I'm a criminal. End of story, so here's a phone." She felt a cell phone fall into her lap and looked at it surprised. "Go ahead. Call Hakuba, your father, even that other detective in Japan if you want- Kudo Shinichi? Or just call the French police and have them pick me up if you like. I won't go anywhere... But Aoko? I can't stay in prison when they do. Go ahead they can arrest and unmask me- fair's fair. I just have a job to finish before they can keep me there for good."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He realized she hadn't moved. Hadn't done anything but stare at the phone and she heard him give a slight sigh, "Ao- No. Nakamori-san. I knew- I always knew you would choose your father. I don't blame you. I knew the minute I picked up this damn monocle that you hated him, and thus you'd hate me. I came to terms with that years ago. You have every right to call them. So go ahead! You know the truth, all of it. Why I hid from you when you showed up in Europe. Why when you actually found me I came up with some false name. Why I've made sure you never managed to get a hold of me. I was supposed to fade gracefully out of your life- so when I do find Pandora, and someone does finally lock me in jail or catch me- then it wouldn't hurt so much. But you did it- so it's your right."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a rumble of thunder and he didn't so much as blink as he watched the lightning illuminate the sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she didn't speak again, when she made no move to dial the phone he turned to her, "Please. Aoko just call-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why?" Her question was sharp and cut through his demand. "Why do you want me to call so badly? After keeping your skin safe for all these years- why do you suddenly want to be turned in so desperately! Well Kaito?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aoko-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You said no more lies! Fine then! I want to know! Why did you make it so easy! Why did you tell me the truth? Why have me call my father? Answer me Kaito!" Anger. Anger was a nice good safe emotion that Aoko liked. It helped know she was still alive- and a nice emotional release.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No- Aoko- It's-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The truth Kaito!" The jacket tumbled from her shoulders as she stood up from the chair staring up at him as he turned to meet her. "I don't care what you think of me. I don't care if you think I'm just some inspector's daughter doing her duty- but I at least deserve to know everything from you! Know why I'm even having to do this! Even if I mean nothing to you-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She froze as his hand tightened around her wrist. "No. That's precisely why you're turning me in. I don't care Aoko. I don't care if they throw me in prison, if they toss away the key, if I'm revealed to the world. I haven't cared for a long time if I'm caught and placed behind bars. True, there's a name to uphold- but I long since came to terms with </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But Aoko? You know </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything </span>
  </em>
  <span>now. So call your father and turn me in. Do your duty, call the press and make sure they know that you're the one who turned me in- that I betrayed you- that I lied to you- that I just used you. Do you understand?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because like hell he would ever let them harm her, or mom, or even her father if it came to that, and if it meant he had to force her to turn him in? So be it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kai-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aoko you need to understand that </span>
  <em>
    <span>I will not see you hurt because of some idiotic mistake that </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>I </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>made. </span>
  </em>
  <span>So you will call your father, and you will see me arrested, and you will keep hating me just like you've always have. You have twice the reason to want to- so just do it alright?" His eyes met her and she found herself clenching the phone until it hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But you haven't told me why-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dammit Aoko! Do you want me to do it for you? I've had practice-" the last part he said in her voice.  A perfect mimic. "I swear to God-- Aoko dial your number and call him or I will."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But I- Why? Why would you want me to- </span>
  <em>
    <span>What the hell do you think you're doing? </span>
  </em>
  <span>" she said as the cell phone was suddenly in his hand and he was dialing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A moment, and then another as she stared lost feeling more than a little confused as she was rendered speechless, "Kai-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Words were cut off as she was certain she suddenly said, "Hello Daddy?' She blinked then realized that the voice coming out was not hers at all but Kaito's, or rather </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kaitou KID </span>
  </em>
  <span>mimicking her perfectly. "Yes. Yes Dad I'm still in Paris. I-" she heard his voice become choked. His eyes and face had changed none as he leapt from her attempt to grab it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How DARE you Kaito give me that mrphf-" she ran after him reaching for the phone before a gag was around her mouth in the shape of a scarf.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who was that? Dad, that's just it. I- Listen you know how Kai-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The phone was ripped out of his hand before he could move. She pushed down the gag and took the phone, "-how um Kaito was in Paris right?" she said pushing out the fact her voice was going to crack any moment now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaito stepped back as she held the phone quickly turning away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well.. I. I-" she looked at him for one long moment. He was still dressed as KID, and he wasn't looking at her… and he'd lied, and cheated, and every other thing possible but-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I found him!" Her voice had fake cheeriness she hoped he wouldn't notice. "Yes! He's fine… You wouldn't believe it. Yes, I know. I plan to... No I don't know if he's coming home yet, but I wanted to at least call and tell you I found him." She was surprised her voice was as steady as it was, after all she knew the minute she got off the phone the tears would start again. It was difficult enough trying to stay calm over the phone as she listened to her father's voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he ranted on about idiot boys, and runaways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dad don't say that… sheesh you- you know it’s not entirely his fault, and well I was right wasn't I? Don't worry, I'll make sure to yell at him again…. And what?! No we aren't-" she felt her cheeks grow darker red and she almost hiccupped between embarrassment and the fact she wondered how much longer she was going to manage to keep back her sobbing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She barely heard what her father said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine Daddy. Alright. Well I have to go and... and I'm sure you have to get back to work," she was looking away from Kaito now. She didn't dare. "Bye Daddy. Love you too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time she managed to get her quivering hands to turn off the cell phone it all came out in a long sobbing breath before the thing dropped from her hand. Funny, she hadn't realized she'd been shaking. Or that she'd been holding her breath the entire time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But either way, she'd just lied to her father and she-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You didn't tell him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She flinched. Her shoulders arching as she shut her eyes wondering what came next. There was surprise in his voice, shock, perhaps a little disbelief. Hah! As if the great Kaitou KID could ever feel disbelief. But it was there… all those things… except-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn't </span>
  </em>
  <span>tell him" he said again she detected almost a tone of worry this time. Nerves. Anger? That was stupid… he should be relieved not angry. She didn't tell her father, isn't that what mattered? She'd gone and betrayed her </span>
  <em>
    <span>father </span>
  </em>
  <span>for a man who obviously didn't even care for her that much. A man she knew the barest shadow of, and who she </span>
  <em>
    <span>still </span>
  </em>
  <span>couldn't put behind her. She was pathetic. She was a disgrace to herself and those she loved…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If only.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You idiot… You didn't tell him." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time there was something else.  She could barely hear the words more so figure out whatever emotion </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>was. What she did know was that whatever </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>was made her sobs grow harder as she turned completely away from him. She couldn't look at him. She couldn't face him. She-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ahoko…." he whispered. So light… so Kaitoish. Her Kaito. She hated him for that. She hated that this thief had stolen him. That here he was finally within her reach, and yet for all her ability he could be on the other side of the moon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then she felt him behind her, and fingers catching her hair hesitantly, and it was like he was drawn to her. She felt the hand drift to her shoulder, lightly resting in a semblance of comfort, for him or her though she couldn’t tell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hated you" she muttered softly as she turned towards him. "I hated you the whole time… and… it was you. Why'd it have to be you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I promise you, if I could've chosen someone else I would've- but there wasn't. Dad's murders had to be found so- I took up the job. I- I don't regret it. I'm sorry. I mean I wish that I didn't have to hurt you, or could've stayed, or your dad wasn't involved- but I don't regret actually taking it up. I wish I could but- I can't." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hung his head guiltily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry" he murmured, and she could swear she felt a delicate kiss graze the top of her head apologetically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn't know quite how she managed but as he turned from where his lips had gently brushed against her, she grabbed his arm forcing him to turn back and pulled him against her hard and fast. At first it was more like just a smashing of lips, not really a kiss so much as a desperate attempt to keep him there, but slowly she felt herself melt as his arms came around her and her fists tightened into his shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pushed him back nearly falling against him as she found herself wound up into something she'd neither expected, nor she soon found regretted. She hadn't realized how badly she wanted this, needed this. Her anger, her passion, her fury, everything she'd felt and had pent up for how many years even she didn't know- all of it poured out of her as she literally clung to him in one long kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shock was evident from him. He tried to pull back once, as his eyes fluttered open and he looked at her in dismay, but the moment was barely half through when he gave in. Whether it was a traitor's kiss, or one that might hold more than a few half-hoped for promises. For Kaito, it was something to complete him, and somewhere he had the little inkling that if he were to die now- even if it were a knife in the back from her hand- he may just be able do so happily. Hell, he probably deserved it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took a bit to draw away, lips parting just enough as he stared down at her, breath completely gone and eyes never leaving hers. His masks were torn away, and raw emotion was all that was left- surprise, shock, and something akin to ecstasy- his arms were still fast around her and for the first time all evening there was what appeared to be hope etched into the worried creases.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-" he tried to find words but found he couldn't piece together what he wanted to say. To tell her she could turn him in, give him over, shoot him for all he cared. He couldn't even manage what he felt… all he could manage was-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Damn."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her tear streaked face mirrored the notion as her breath caught even more. She looked so beautiful staring up at him, breath coming in little pants, the tip of her tongue running over her lips nervously as she bit the corner down still staring up. He thought she might be about to cry again, seeing her breath suddenly catch more, this time holding something back. His intuition said to kiss the tears away, hold them at bay and rock her gently in his arms- but did he dare? The thought was cut off with a small bubble of laughter escaped- slightly hysterical- but true laughter behind it none.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes crinkled with hope at the sound and fingers ran to her cheeks pushing away the glistening drops that had escaped her eyes as she stared at him shining with a hope that ran even deeper than his. Her worries and fears were still there- but along with it-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aoko looked at him again searching for some sort of word that wasn't coming. She started to open her mouth again as if trying to get out a word, but found herself cut off as she felt his lips back against hers. The first had been a test, a push of emotion that had let itself known and demanded to be released. Raw instinct had started and finished that first kiss, spurned by an unspoken question that had plagued Aoko for what seemed an eternity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first kiss had left no type of resolution.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second appeared to create more questions than any type of answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps it was the way she could feel his arms around her. One hand at the small of her back, the other tilting her head to him, fingers intertwined in her hair. Fingers that were gentle and skilled, and knew her like she was simply an entity of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps it was his scent. His presence was so close that she could smell the roses and soaps that seemed to follow him wherever he went. The way he seemed to resonate with magic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps it was the kiss itself. Filled with enchantment and passion longing that she could swear she never knew existed. The way his lips felt against hers, as one kiss became two, and then many. The way she felt like she was drowning in oblivion, and dying only to be reborn again on the other side. Her mouth opened just slightly, becoming more fiery, more fierce- somewhere in the back of her mind she remembered she was furious at him. Hated him. That this man had betrayed her- had ruined her life?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wasn't even sure, not like she could think anyway as his lips moved from her lips, tracing jaw bone until he found her neck causing her to give a small gasp- a moan that escaped without her even knowing. Somewhere she realized she was clinging to him, held completely up by his arms that encircled her, but for the life of her she couldn't leave now. Not when she'd waited her whole life for this second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In her dreams she'd thought of Kaito holding her, kissing her, whispering a soft "I love you" into her ear- but nothing had come close to this rapture that had overtaken both of them, and both of them had wanted it much too long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had fallen into oblivion, so when she felt him suddenly draw back the cold hit her sharply and she stared in shock as reality came crashing back down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh God what am I doing" he whispered softly, causing a dam to be raised before a flood of tears came crashing down upon the words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kai-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't want me." He said, shaking his head fiercely. "I'm a thief, a traitor, a man who hurts your family and takes away everything from you. I hurt you Aoko-" his eyes glittered, "Don't… please don't do this to yourself."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was broken. Somehow during that kiss she had broken him- and she wasn't even sure how. Before she had hated him for being so cool, for acting like a victim, for being so easy with her. It was just… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Turn me in." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But now? Now she'd actually stripped away his defenses and in his place…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Kaito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her Kaito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And even with </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything </span>
  </em>
  <span>he'd done, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>the lies he'd given.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even knowing he'd not only betrayed her once, but twice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even knowing he was KID-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She also knew she loved him, and that nothing he did or she said could ever change </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>because when it came to it he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>still </span>
  </em>
  <span>just Kaito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaito. Who’d run away and left everything he cared about to keep them safe. Her safe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Idiot," she said, eyes glittering. It was funny how the slight confession managed to do that to her- spread a warmth throughout her that made her smile. True tears were still glistening in her eyes, and she knew she couldn't actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>forgive </span>
  </em>
  <span>him for a while, but frankly she didn't think she could live without him either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And how the hell did anyone think she was likely to fall in love with someone else either after </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took a step towards him as he tilted his head confused as though waiting for a slap or something similar before she pushed away one of her tears, "Idiot" she repeated. "Do what to myself? Isn't it a bit late? And you've already done all you can to me- didn't you? Unless you've got another little secret buried away- Do you have a wife you didn't tell me about or something-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked up slightly worried at that thought, "You don't do you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaito smirked slightly before shaking his head, "No. Definitely not that. No long lost girlfriends or the like," he told her looking almost sheepish before he turned serious on her again. "But Aoko, listen. I don't know what you're thinking but- no. I'm the last person you should be seen with. Please- just listen to me… turn around and leave. If you decide you want to turn me in? That's fine. No regrets. Find someone who can make you happy, that's all I ask alright?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood firm and resolute and she scowled back at him, "Find someone to make me happy!? After tha-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pushed away her tears forcing her breath to catch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"After that? Aoko do you honestly think this is any life for you? I remind you I'm KID-" he laughed bitterly. "KID- surely you remember don't you? Aoko you've loathed me you're entire life… you can't just forget that after one ki-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is that it then? You walk away, I turn you in, and forget Kuroba Kaito? Forget everything that happened? Forget I turned the man I thought was my best friend into my father with "no regrets?" How can you even ask that of me! You can't tell me you didn't feel-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aoko-" she could've sworn he was pleading.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What am I saying? Of course that kiss probably meant nothing to you. I'm just… what? Another KID fangirl now? You won me over so just like that it's over? You can move on, find some other challenge, some other woman whom KID hasn't taken her heart yet?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled further away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm such an idiot! You've probably kissed numerous women that way! What am I? Number 100? Number 1000?" She felt more tears welling up in her eyes and then looked down bitterly, "Number 1412?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then he was there, kneeling before her and raising a hand pushing back her tears before taking her hands and head bowed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Never… I swear to you Aoko- if nothing else is true that is. You’re the first and only- always. Never ever think you're just some prize I won. Hell I didn't even win you. You weren't even supposed to go that far. Don't you ever think you're just another- damn Aoko I could care less about those fangirls. They've never mattered a whit. I… I know you can't forgive me, but please at least believe me on that point."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaping might've been an appropriate term for what she was doing, staring at the young man in front of her who apparently was shaking just slightly. It wasn't much- anyone else might have not even noticed, but then she was shaking so hard herself. Finally she sunk onto the chair in front of him and took a deep breath, "Kaito. Please. Just tell me the truth?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a pause and then from where his head was still bowed. "Aoko-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No riddles… just the truth. Then if you want me to I'll leave."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was nearly inaudible, yet it was still clear enough to cut her off, "The truth?" He smiled bitterly, "Fine… though whether you'll believe me," he shook his head and looked straight at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You-" Her eyes widened, "You love me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Always have. Always will… Can't let you get hurt can I? Botched that one up I guess… But then what more do I have to lose now?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So that's why-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up at her. His gaze was crystal clear now as he watched her, and she blushed realizing he was still holding her hands with no sign of letting them go, "Aoko can't you just turn me in? Please? That's what you were supposed to do when you found out. I… I already hurt you. I don't want to see something worse happen. Please just-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't turn you in."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ao-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You love me?" It was blunt, unwavering, almost harsher then she had meant it to sound. She stared at him disbelieving and realized she was clenching her fists to stop from shaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Since High School at least… maybe before. I'm not sure when friendship turned into something else. I wanted to tell you but- well I became KID and after that it was a bit out of the question. On one hand, I could tell you about the night job, but you'd hate me anyway and probably be more hurt then if you found out. On the other hand if I- if I asked you out and you </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>accept by some wonder….well that wasn't exactly fair to you. So- I didn't say anything and just left quietly after school.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She fidgeted slightly "Since High School?" this time the response was slightly breathy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"…yeah"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was blushing by now, "But all those fangirls! Akako and all those others? I thought you had to be dating at least one- I mean… at least I assumed-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed slightly, "And pray when did I have time to do that between being KID and trying to keep up with you? I had trouble enough just making it to your birthday parties and the like in between KID heists. Not to mention Akako was just weird- and the others bor-ing." The last part was done in melody and it forced her to smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I wasn't?" He had her curiosity now which was a dangerous thing in itself but...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nope. You chased me with a mop" he winked at her teasingly, "How can any female who chases you with a mop be boring."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You provoked me!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You wanted me to provoke you!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Idiot!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yup!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was smiling and they both were looking at each other with just the corners of their mouths tilted up. It was like some sort of guilty pleasure just cracking those half hidden smiles- the same sort of shared secret like two little children who sneaked a bottle of sake and hid in the pantry to taste it, or when you manage to sneak a cookie from the cookie jar with a friend who can delight in the steal with you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Truthfully it just felt good. Even though this might be KID she apparently was facing, it was also undoubtedly Kaito-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he loved her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that added a whole new level to the problem that was Kuroba.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because she loved him too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you're to have me believe you hid as this Velmont Kazuhiko because you didn't want to see me hurt by finding out it was you and leaving me again- nor did you want to leave my side because in reality you're in love with me and couldn't bear to leave my side?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least he had the decency to blush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You realize it sounds like a bad romance novel right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We Magician's do have a flair for the dramatics."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You also realize we're in Paris right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugged, "Father liked Paris- and it's the last place he visited before he died. I thought maybe it had some sort of clue connected to it. It is no way my fault you chose the 'City of Love' as your vacation spot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wrong. I definitely choose Paris to look for you. But at least its appropriate" she informed him as she turned just enough to lean against him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eh?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I mean if you have to reunite two ill-fated lovers might as well do it in Paris right?" She told him as if it were the most common place idea in the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ehhh? I thought you said you were going to leave!" he said this time completely bewildered as he stared at her in disbelief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed, "I haven't forgiven you yet idiot. But I am cold, and I am tired, and frankly I've missed you too much to just walk out on you here and put you behind bars. I have no wish to turn into a bitter old woman just because I refused to see past my best friend and the boy I always loved also happened to be a wanted criminal…" she stopped scowling, "Though it does sound pretty bad when you put it like that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wah?" He looked fairly cute in a completely lost puppy sort of way staring at her like he couldn't quite understand what she was saying causing her to give a longer sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh of all the stupid..! No Kaito I will not turn you in. No Kaito I do not plan on getting on a plane and flying out of your life forever. Yes Kaito, I do love you too. So, any dim-witted ideas about trying to get me to put you behind bars or the like just forget right now. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am </span>
  </em>
  <span>mad at you, but I will be much madder if we don't get to move to a nice warm couch and you don't poof me a blanket from wherever you poof all those things that you make magically appear."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blinked and then a slight smirk played upon his face, "You don't hate me?" he nearly squawked, ruining the look completely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed, "How can I hate you when I traveled around the world to find you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grinned and suddenly she let out a yelp as a thick and warm quilt was suddenly draped around her, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>somehow </span>
  </em>
  <span>(she wasn't going to ask) she was now sitting on the couch with Kaito looking at her hesitantly. "Better?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The quilt smelled of roses and soap...like him. She couldn't resist breaking a smile, "Mmm hmmm"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed and she felt him sit next to her on the couch, "It's dangerous you know, and I don't altogether agree with your choice. I mean- I guess I dreamed that you might choose that, but in reality…" Her eyes flickered open and she must've looked distressed because his hand went to a strand of her hair and he shook his head, "No I'm not taking back what I said. I do love you. I just- I don't want you to be a target because of my line of work."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She started to open her mouth but he silenced her with a finger over her lips, "But I know you well enough to know you're too stubborn for your own good. It's your choice. Just know I understand. If you ever want to tell your father- ever want to tell the truth to everyone… it's alright. I won't blame you. I meant what I said about no regrets. I never actually believed you wouldn't choose to tell-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Which proves just how much of a </span>
  <em>
    <span>bakaito</span>
  </em>
  <span> you are"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh? And who thought I could never fall in love with her, hmmmm?" he teased looking at her, the tenseness still there but slowly dissolving as the banter came and went with more ease.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew she was blushing, but then he had sort of cheated on that one, "That's not the same at all…."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, but if I'm the idiot then-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kaito!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stole another kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slow, gentle, the type to make a person forget where they were at or why they might be mad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was still raining outside, she could hear the wind rattling the shutters, and it was true she was still a stranger in a strange land that she barely knew anything about. As she leaned into the arms of the man she loved; however, and let herself be wrapped in his warm embrace, she knew that she'd also found herself somewhere she belonged- and discovered something she'd missed more than any pain he could ever cost her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She may be mad, still hurt, and she had no doubt that later she'd probably find a mop </span>
  <em>
    <span>somewhere </span>
  </em>
  <span>and in all likelihood attack him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was also very aware she didn’t want a life without him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps people were right- perhaps there was some sort of magic in Paris.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or maybe...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was just a particular magician.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>About the name Velmont Kazuhiko: I got the idea of Velmont from one of Arsène Lupin's psuedos when he was wooing Nelly in Extraordinary Adventures and Kazuhiko from Kazuhiko Kato from Lupin III fame. Kaito had as much imagination as Shinichi did when creating a fake identity on the spot. </p><p>I also apologize to Aoko for actually falling for it. The fact that we had an entire Conan case that semi-revolved on Shinichi-lookalikes; however, makes me feel a tad bit better in the fic's premise.</p><p>Also, thank you to <b> Clamowamo </b> who originally helped beta'ed this fic for me when it was first published. I've since added and re-edited a few things, so I'm sure it's back to a questionable state of grammatical inconsistency.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>